Before You Sleep
by Rioxane12
Summary: Done way long ago. A POV of Namine's at the ending of CoM. SoraxNamine


I was cleaning my room and I found my old manual of Chain of Memories. I lost it for months. So I remember that CoM was the first game I bought and I didn't even know the really fantastic story behind it.

As I got up to the 12th floor, I gave up because the story was completely confusing me. But I really thought that Sora loved Namine and he was rescuing her so I'm going to get this story out now. This was what was on my mind as I finished it. One-shot of Sora and Namine.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**My heart cracked when he said **that he wanted to have his old memories back. This was as good as saying goodbye. As good as saying that he was in love with Kairi, my Other. As good as saying that he didn't love me.

But I couldn't blame him. He doesn't know me and I'm a freak of nature in even the unnatural world. A nobody is nothing, and I'm an incomplete nobody. So I'm just a speck in the world of existence. I don't need to feel sad because I have no heart.

Oh. Wait. Sora's staring at me. He wants an answer. "I understand. Who wants fake memories when you have real ones with real friends waiting for you, right?" I said shakily. I kept the tears at bay. "Anyone would say the same."

Great. The stupid tears are falling now. I turned around and signaled Sora and his friends to follow me to a portal I made to the pod room. I didn't care if he sees. He'll forget anyway.

But I still laughed at his expression when he saw the dark shortcut I made. Donald looked scheming as if this was a magic he could learn. Then Donald said "We have to sleep in these to get our memories back?" marveling at the size of the pods and the room.

"You'll be fine. It might take a little time, but I'll take care of you." I swiftly wiped the tears away before turning around to assure them.

Goofy looked a little troubled. "But when we wake up, we won't remember you anymore..."

"How are we going to thank you later?'' Donald added.

Jiminy popped out and had a triumphant grin in his face. "It's not a problem. I'll make a note in my journal: Thank Namine."

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that!" Donald quaked.

"Good night Namine!" Goofy said waving.

It made me smile and I replied "Good night." They left taking a pod in the other room. I turned to Sora.

"You too, Sora."

"Okay." He climbed in and I didn't want to make him feel sorry by crying again in front of him. Especially in our goodbye. But I couldn't hold it in, so I whispered "It may have started with a lie, but I'm really glad I met you, Sora."

"Yeah, me too. When I found you... Even when I remembered your name, I was so, so happy." he said. Then he turned around and faced me. "The way I felt was no lie."

Larxene was right. He was playing hero. That's why I fell for him. So all I could manage was a "Good bye." I tried to keep my smile up but it was slipping off.

Then he just grinned. "No, not good-bye! I'll find you again after you wake up. And when I do find you, we'll be friends for real. Promise me, Namine."

"You'll only forget." I was memorizing his smiling face.

"I won't. Even if you take apart the chain of memories in my heart, the links will stay there. This memory will stay inside of me somewhere. I know it."

This bit surprised me. "I guess you're right. Let's promise then."

"Yeah, it's a promise." This lightened me inside. He walked over and we intertwined our pinkies in promise. He waved and jumped in to his pod.

"It's a promise'' I murmured, raising my pinkie. And then another truth hit me. "The loose links will sink into the darkness of your heart. You won't be able to just reach in and pick the one you want. But Sora..."

He turned around. I continued. "You made a promise to someone you could never replace." Now my own words were making me sad. "She's your light. The light within the darkness. If you can remember her... all the memories lost in the shadow of your heart will come into the light."

Sora nodded and said "Another promise." I didn't want to see him sad so I added "Look at the good luck charm. I changed its shape when I changed your memory... But when you thought of her, it went back to the way it was." He took out the charm and focused on it.

I hurried to the screen in the computer. Now he was seeing his friends, Riku, and her… Kairi. I tapped in to his mind and I was talking to him again. "All my friends..." he said reaching out. I decided to go.

"Namine?" I stopped. "Don't worry. You'll forget me... But we have our promise, so I can come back to you." I held my pinkie up.

"A promise is a promise. One day, it'll be our light, the light that brings us together."

"I'll be in your heart until that time comes."

"I know. Forgotten," a sob bursting out but still restrained. "But not lost."

I just smiled. He closed his eyes as I faded out of his mind. The screen was blank.

There. That's our goodbye. Now he's sleeping, now he's forgetting about me. I looked up to see his face so serene and calm. I took a shaky breath in and held it. No good.

I crumpled down and leaned against the pod and let the sob out. I sat there for ten minutes, just crying and hiccupping at times. Marluxia kidnapped me from the field I landed on and held me on the castle for months. When I discovered my powers, he threatened to kill me if I tried to portal out. _Then _he bribed me to use my powers to manipulate Sora!

But I didn't refuse at all. I was so lonely and I never met anyone besides the organization. I was a fool to think that I could ask him to take me to escape. And I was a bigger fool to look inside his heart to see the kind of person he was. Dedicated, sweet, and…good. He was the first boy my age that I met.

There was that Roxas, the new boy. But he was so blank and I was never allowed to talk to him. Glimpsing didn't count as a meeting. He was so quiet anyway. _Thlack, thlack._ Footsteps were echoing in this great empty room.

" Namine. Please come with me to meet someone." DiZ said. I wiped the tears away again before facing him. "Who?"

**xXxXx**

Riku decided not to lock his heart. He was set to face Xenahort. It was amazing that while Sora was having his adventure, Riku was too. They have their own stories.

I was in the pod room again and this was what had to be 16th week I was in here non-stop. But I owed him. The most painful part was that now I was drawing Kairi. More frustrating was that my drawings sucked right now because Larxene left me only these broken crayons after a blackmail session.

I remembered his words- _then we can be friends for real!_

"Can we be more than just friends?" I pleaded to thin air. I finished the drawing and sighed. It was Kairi holding a paopu fruit. I fed the paper to the machine and tapped into his mind. _There, another memory of her Sora. I hope you're happy._ I thought.

The beeping of the machine was still getting to me so I took a break and made my way to the library. Once there, I picked a book about blades. It was just something I randomly took out. It just reminded me of Zexion. I shuddered at the thought of the organization.

I went to the white room and started reading. There was a style where you can hold two blades instead of one to assault your enemy. It was so boring already and the weather was so hot. Currently in Twilight Town, it was summer. I just wanted to faint in this temperature.

So I leaned my head against the white marble table. My throbbing headache faded as I slipped to the mercy of the cool darkness.

_"Sora, what if the meteors destroyed our island?" I cried from behind a tree. "Don't worry Namine!" Sora said taking out his keyblade, "I'll protect you!" I came out of my hiding place._

How ridiculous, I was 14 and thinking meteors would obliterate my home.

I at last smiled peacefully, my small mercy to be allowed to dream about him. I'll take it gratefully.


End file.
